It's Late
by Mandy Alexandria Nichols
Summary: Somewhat fluffy story of Smitchie, with angry parents. Shane sneaks in and sleeps, they almost get caught, etc. Its a good story, go read it. xD


So this is basically a one-shot about Shane and Mitchie coming home from a date. I think this does sound very shiitake in my opinion. Excuse any bad grammar or spelling.

Umm... this is dedicated to everyone who reads this, and if you do free cookies!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Camp Rock, Connect Three, or Mitchie, but I would love to own the four in my mind. Although the Jonas Brothers are very yummy, teeheehee. xD**

* * *

_It's Late_

**11:30  
**

Shane's car slowed down into a stop in Mitchie's driveway. They had just finished their date and he was dropping her off at her house. Just like clock-work, they shared a sweet, chaste kiss and a smile emerged from her lips.

"That was a wonderful date," Mitchie murmured.

"Too bad you cannot stay out later," Shane teased, "Here, hold on I will get the door for you" He emerged from the drivers side of the car, and walked around the front to open the door for her.

"Very chivalrous Mr. Gray," Mitchie smiled and stepped out of the car.

**11:33**

Shane grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers locking it in, and walked up the walk path to the porch of her dark house. She was about to get her key out and unlock the door, but he stopped her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Goodnight" she said, lifting her head as he leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

Immediately the lights had turned on, they had jumped apart, breaking the embrace knowing how overprotective her father could be.

"Nice way to ruin a moment," Shane said sarcastically.

**11:36**

Mitchie's parents opened the door, her father looked steaming mad, her mother looked sternly, but understood her daughter anyway.

She looked at her parents, then Mr. Torres said loudly, "Goodnight Shane, go home."

Shane hesitantly unlocked his hand from Mitchie's, and looked at her before he started to walk down the walk path towards his car. She waved at him as he drove away most likely returning to his band mates. With a sigh, she finally walked inside.

**11:38**

As she walked in her father started to yell at her, "Mitchie! Your late!" He was on the verge of screaming at her.

"I know, I know dad," she sighed, it was the same thing every time they would go on dates, this would happen, "Dad, I was here at 11:30, honest."

"No, you were outside with that delinquent!" he had started to scream at her, "And he is still two years older than you."

"But you know he changed, I had helped changed him two years ago. He is sweet, kind, caring, and knows how to make me laugh. Age should never matter when it comes to love, and I am going to be legal in a few weeks too." She then added in with a sigh, "He just understands me...,"

Her mother interrupted her, "Steve, dear, remember how we were? And how bad I used to be? Your parents wouldn't let you date me, and nevertheless marry me."

Mr. Torres looked from his wife to his daughter and sighed knowing that he lost, "You know what, it's late. Let's talk about this later, just go upstairs and go to bed Mitchie.

Mitchie ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time and ran straight into the shower.

**11:53**

Mitchie felt a little better as she finished her shower and headed for her room to put on clean clothes and go to bed. Checking her cell phone and smiled, her cell phone had eighteen texts, twenty-four missed calls and thirteen voice mails. "Wow" she smiled and thought to herself, "Someone's missing me bad."

Before texting him back, she crawled into bed under her covers and started to text him back a long message that she was about to go to sleep. When Mitchie was finished, she decided to close her eyes and wait for sleep to take over her.

**12:38**

Shane had appeared outside her window and was furiously tapping, he stopped as he saw her stir in the bed and look at him.

"Shane?" she said groggily, "What are you doing outside my window past midnight, I know you can wait until tomorrow... I think?" She got up and finally opened her window.

"Mitchie..." Shane whined, and tried to scurry into her room quickly, but fell from the window with a loud thump.

"Shh!" She said in a loud whisper, "You are going to get me into big trouble!

Shane smirked, "Danger is my middle name, plus I was feeling spontaneous."

"So what are you doing here?"

He said in disbelief, "You haven't received my latest barrage of texts, calls, or voice mail?"

"Uhh... nope? How could I? I've been asleep for more than half hour before you arrived."

Mitchie pressed buttons on her phone checking everything just sent by Shane. Still in shock, she walked towards her bed and slipped in under the covers, she sighed, "Come on over Shane, for waking me up in the middle of night and trying to get me into trouble."

Shane hesitantly took off his jeans and a shirt to just sleep in a wife beater and boxers. He slipped into the bed under the covers and cuddled next to Mitchie, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shane." Mitchie giggled, "I think your friend wants to play with me."

"Sorry," He blushed, and thanked that her face wasn't turned towards him. "You just want me to turn around?"

"No, No." She said quickly, and turned in his arms facing him, "How about this?"

"Just perfect." Shane kissed her as he felt her arms touching his body.

"Buenos Noches." she whispered.

"Goodnight." Shane whispered back and closing his eyes.

**1:08**

Mitchie was still awake and nudged Shane softly, which resulted in him mumbling something in his sleep. She nudged him again, and this time she heard him clearer.

"Get out of the way! Watch out, I'm Driving! Don't touch my pancake!"

She broke into small fits of laughter, whether to laugh at his driving or how much he talks about pancakes in his sleep.

Removing an arm from his body, she started to stroke his back. "Shane" she whispered. He finally stirred and woke up.

"Mitchie?" he grumbled. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"

"Umm..." Mitchie paused, "I want you to do something for me..."

"And that is?"

"To... umm... yeah..."

"Mitchie? Try putting words into whole sentences, unless you want me to guess what you want?"

She started to blush, "I want to... just be spontaneous for this one night."

He raised an eyebrow, in a quizzical look, "How do you want to be spontaneous then?"

Mitchie quickly blurted it out, "Iwanttotrytohavesexwithyou." It seemed like that sentence from her mouth sounded like a foreign language.

He it took him some time to register what she had said, looking at her in disbelief, "That's how you want to be spontaneous?"

"Yeah, I know. We've been together for a year, but known each other for two. I know that I am still 17, and I don't want to get you into trouble, but no one will ever know... If its between us."

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Shane."

Then with a nod, he leaned in and whispered, "I will always Love you, no matter what happens." After he took another breath he captured Mitchie's mouth with his and started kissing.

**1:22**

Like a flame being ignited, passion, love, the want, and longing to be with each other lingered. Both were covered in kisses, bruising the skin, but yet will later reveal bruised flesh. Their moans muffled, hands unrestricted, a tangle of limbs roaming every piece of skin they could touch.

Mitchie kissed his neck, nibbling at it, claiming him as her own. Shane was hers, and he would have the love bite to prove it later. He wanted to challenge his dominance over her, but he allowed Mitchie to win, to see what he would do to her.

They started to wrestle onto of her bed, Mitchie won, Shane lost. She was on top of him, straddling his body firmly with her knees. He reached up and removed her tank top smoothly, and started to rub her arms soothingly while keeping eye contact with her.

Again, they were wrestling for top position and Shane was on top. He applied pressure onto her body above her pelvis area. She reached up and removed his shirt for him and gently caressed his abdomen and appreciating how hard his abs were. She really loved his body and how he took care of it, this wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on, there was too many times to count.

Shane shifted and lowered his head and kissed her starting mouth, down her jaw line, down the neck, between the valley of her breasts, down towards her belly button and then just stopping to the top band of the shorts.

"Shane" a nervous giggle escaped her mouth, "Continue, I already know your ready."

He had lifted himself up and slowly brought her shorts to her feet, then flinging it somewhere around the room. He returned his hands towards her hips and rubbing them. When he finally paid attention, he chuckled, "Mitchie?"

"I missed you too."

What he saw that she was in her Connect Three panties, the ones with just his picture on it not the whole band in it, and smiling too.

Shane had to tease her for what she was wearing, "I'm just glad you didn't have Jason's or Nate's picture or it, or you'd be in big trouble missy." He leaned down and kissed her.

Suddenly, they had heard someone knocking on the door.

**1:52**

"Shane!" she whispered, "Go hide." And pushed him off the bed, onto the floor with a soft thud.

She decided to act like she had just woken up, "Mhm Nana Nom om om..." she said making up sounds, "W-who's that? Who's there?"

Mitchie started to look around for her clothes and clumsily fell off her bed and found her tank top and shorts, putting them on quickly. "Hold on a second." She grumbled.

Cracking the door open a smidge, she yawned out, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing up at..." She turned around and paused to look at the clock, "1:53 AM?"

"Mitchie, dear, we had a long talk and we say that we, not like that I already have, finally approve of Shane." said her mother.

Mitchie didn't notice that she had opened the door wider, and his wife beater came into her parents view. "Why is there an article of a boys clothing in your room, " asked her father.

She turned around and look, calmly she said, "Oh, that's Shane's. That's his lucky undershirt, the one he wears during every concert. Sooo... Me and the guys, Nate and Jason, thought it would be funny if we took it." It seemed like her parents didn't believe one bit of it, but they took it anyway.

"Fine," said her father, "Go back to sleep."

A few seconds after her parents started to walk away, she stuck her head out to see if they had left to their room.

**2:01**

She turned around to find Shane back on the bed, and smiling, "Ooh... Shook em!"

Mitchie shook her head, and climbed back into her bed. "Lets go back to sleep, you heard them too, haha."

Shane grumbled, but Mitchie cuddle closer to him, and kissed his chest to make him stop. He returned the kiss, onto her head and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Poor Shane, Lol. So close, but so far away. )

So yes, what did you guys think of this little one-shot? I might add a sequal, or add it into a two-shot, who knows! As I promised, free cookies! Love It? Hate It? Send me your opinions and review!


End file.
